The Lockdown
by laurieanne
Summary: What happens when two doctors who don't get along, are locked in a room for hours...with friends and enemies?


Part 1

Part 1

Noah followed his son into the locker room. "You know Patrick, I made lunch reservations for two at the Metrocourt today."

Pulling his scrub top over his head he looked at his father. "You want to have lunch with me?"

"No" Noah said crossing his arms "I want you to have lunch with Robin."

Patrick stared at his father and shaking his head silently mouthed 'no'.

"My treat" Noah offered in an attempt to sweeten the pot.

"Did you miss the fact that I can't stand that woman?"

Noah smiled knowingly. "Maybe you're a little afraid" he observed.

Patrick pulled his green shirt from his locker and began to put it on. He and his father had an uneasy relationship and so long as they kept things simple they got along fine. Noah offering to set him up with Robin did not fall under the category of simple.

"Robin Scorpio does not frighten me" he said emphatically. "She drives me nuts but she doesn't frighten me."

"I think you care about her and you want her to care about you and that scares the hell out of you."

"So now you're working as a shrink?" he said doing up his buttons.

"Someone say shrink?" Lainey said walking into the locker room. "Two Drakes? Must be my lucky day"

"Hey Lainey" Patrick said, still glaring at his father.

"Dr. Winters" Noah said smiling at the young psychiatrist. "How are you?"

Lainey blushed slightly. "Fine Dr. Drake but please call me Lainey"

Noah grinned. "Then you have to call me Noah."

Patrick watched the curious exchange between his father and his colleague. If he didn't know better he could swear there was a glint in his father's eye.

"I'm trying to convince Patrick to have lunch with Robin" he said.

"Dad!" Patrick exclaimed, slightly mortified at his father's announcement.

Lainey grinned at Patrick's obvious discomfort. "Team Robin!" she announced.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"You heard me mister and don't pretend you didn't."

"I see you're bossy with everyone." The three doctors turned to see Sonny Corinthos standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Mr. Corinthos, I don't believe we are scheduled to see each other today" Lainey said, off guard at his sudden appearance.

"We're not but there was something I wanted to ask you."

Patrick stepped forward. "Well this is a locker room not a therapy room so you'll have to get lost"

"Patrick" his father hissed.

Sonny looked Patrick up and down. "Have I done something to upset you Dr. Drake?"

"Heck no" he replied sarcastically. "I appreciate your work, it makes business good for me"

Lainey clicked her tongue at Patrick.

"So I see you're making friends again" Robin said brushing into the locker room. "Hi Sonny" she said touching his arm.

"Hi sweetheart" he said kissing her cheek.

"What are you stalking me now?" Patrick said to her.

"No I was just changing for.." Robin stopped cold.

She had come to change for lunch - the lunch that Noah was trying to arrange between her and Patrick. For nearly two months they had been engaged in a no-strings sexual relationship that had come to a screeching halt only days ago. Robin knew she was developing feelings for Patrick but more than that knew that he had feelings for her. She had called him on it but in typical Patrick fashion he had denied it and proceeded to end things with her. Earlier that night he had come across her giving Nikolas Cassadine a hug and had reacted irrationally, accusing her of using Nikolas to make him jealous. Everyone at the hospital was on tenterhooks in the intervening weeks. The once bantering couple only spoke to each other if forced to and it often descended into petty and snide remarks. They had been incapable of civil conversation.

"Changing for what?" Patrick smirked.

"I have plans" she said huffily.

Noah covered his face with his hands. His carefully laid plans were about to blown out of the water. "Robin -I was just telling Patrick that..."

"Hey Robin - Liz told me I could find you in here"

Patrick groaned as Robin turned around.

"Nikolas! You're back?"

"I am and I was wondering if I could buy you lunch to thank you for all that you've done?" Nikolas became suddenly aware of the tension in the room. He narrowed his eyes further upon seeing Sonny talking with Lainey off to the side. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no - Robin would be thrilled to have lunch with you" Patrick spat "Who wouldn't want your company?" Nikolas raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Ignore him" Robin said. "He's just nervous about his procedure this afternoon."

"What procedure?" Patrick asked.

"The one that will remove your head from your ass"

Patrick responded with an overly dramatic laugh. "You're hysterical Scorpio. Ever think of taking your act on the road?"

"If it would get me away from you, I'll pack now"

"Typical you, run away"

"Me?" she said sarcastically "You wrote the book on running away - ack! feelings! run away"

He growled at her. "Dr. LittleMissKnowItAll - is the air nice and rarefied up there on the high ground?"

"At least I know where the high ground is"

"Uh, Robin" Nikolas interrupted. "If this is a bad time..."

"No Nikolas, it's a great time - I would be thrilled to have lunch with someone who can hold a conversation and isn't afraid of their own shadow."

"What are you, four?" Patrick sniped.

"Patrick - stop being an idiot and talk to her, you know you want to" Noah said.

"No dad, I go back to my original thought - I can' t stand that woman"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well, we finally agree on something - you're no prize either"

"Hey!" Nikolas said as someone pushed him into the locker room.

Everyone stopped speaking when they saw four men in full Hazmat suits. "This area is being quarantined." He flashed his badge. "Agent Morrow, FBI"

"What?" Patrick asked incredulously. "I have plans" he said trying to brush past the official. The official pushed him back into the room.

"There is an anthrax threat in the building and we have shut down the HVAC. This room is far enough away from the source that we don't have to risk an evacuation so you will stay here until the threat is cleared."

"Here?" Noah asked "In the locker room?"

"Yes sir. We are sealing off the door. There is no way out."

Sonny looked up in shock and his breathing started to labour. "How...how long are we going to be in here?"

Robin's eyes widened and she walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm. She guided him to the bench. "Sonny, it's okay - there's lots of space here - you're okay" Patrick and Noah looked on in shock at Robin and the intimidating mobster suddenly gasping for air.

"You'll be here for the foreseeable future. You better get comfortable" the official said before shutting off the room.

Part 2

Robin crouched down in front of Sonny. "Look at me Sonny, just focus on me and take slow, deep breaths." Robin could already see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his breathing became more shallow.

"Robin" he gasped.

She rubbed her hands on his legs. "Don't talk Sonny, just breathe. There's lots of air in here, there's lots of space, you can keep up and walk around" she said quietly.

Unable to hear what she was saying, Patrick turned to his father. "What do you think that's about?" he whispered.

"Obviously he's claustrophobic or something."

"Oh the big scary mobster is afraid of small spaces." Patrick's dig had come out louder than he had intended.

Robin snapped her head around and glared at him. "Would it be possible to get an ETA on when you'll be done being a jerk because you are bordering on the intolerable."

Patrick stiffened at her rebuke. "Come on Robin - you know what this guy does for a living..."

"He imports coffee" Lainey said. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? He's never been convicted of anything, he's a coffee importer."

"What about his role in Justus' death?" Patrick said too quickly, instantly regretting his words.

Lainey's mouth dropped open slightly. Standing up straight, she put her shoulders back. "Patrick you have no idea what you're talking about and I will thank you to stop offering opinions when you know nothing." She turned on her heel and walked to the far side of the locker room.

"Never stopped him before." Robin grumbled.

"I guess you were drinking jerk juice today as well?" he snapped at her.

Nikolas stood up. "Aren't you two even the slightest bit exhausted from all your bickering? Lord knows I am." Nikolas began to pace. This type of enforced proximity to Sonny, the man dating his ex-wife was almost more than he could bear.

"See what you started" Patrick shot at Robin.

"Me? You can't let anything go by without offering a comment can you? Everything of trading in your scrubs for a career as a colour commentator? I hear there's some pee wee hockey teams who are looking for big mouths."

Sonny undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "Robin" he said quietly. "Is there water?"

Pulled suddenly from her war with Patrick she turned back to her old friend. "Sure Sonny, just keep breathing and I'll be right back." Getting up she walked over to the water fountain and filled a paper cup for him. She placed it in his hands. "Slow sips Sonny - you're doing fine."

Noah leaned up against the row of lockers having watched the exchange between his son and Robin. He exhaled quietly. It was clear that they had so many feelings for each other but they needed to get out of their own ways and let them happen. One of them needed to be the first to break and why couldn't it be Patrick. Feeling he had failed him in so many ways, Noah wanted desperately to convince Patrick to open his heart and take a leap of faith. Having tuned out the bickering, he was fairly certain he heard sniffling. Investigating further, he found Lainey sitting on a bench in the corner with her face in her hands. Noah sat down beside her and gently put his arm around her.

"Lainey? Are you okay?"

"No" came the muffled reply

"Can I help?"

Lainey sucked in a breath and straightened up. Wiping at her eyes, she looked at Noah, smiling. "I guess...it just..."

"Takes you by surprise?"

She nodded. "Which is stupid because it wasn't like we dated for that long or anything.

Noah took his arm from her shoulder and took her hand in his. "It's not about length of time Lainey, it's about feelings. It's hard to lose someone, especially in such a tragic way, your feelings are your own and they will subside when they're ready." Lainey gave him a watery smile. "But of course" he smiled back "you know all this."

"I'm not very good at taking my own advice" she said quietly.

Noah rubbed his thumb along her fingers. "Who among us is? It's a process - sometimes we can do it on our own and sometimes we need a little help."

"Is that what got you through? The death of your wife, I mean?"

For a brief instant Lainey wondered if she had crossed the line, seeing the hurt flash in Noah's eyes. He nervously licked his lips. Lainey smiled having seen Patrick do the same thing many times. She gave his hand a small squeeze and he smiled in return.

"The help I sought out came in liquid form. I thought if I could just get myself numb enough then everything would be okay."

"That kind of numbness doesn't exist."

Noah gave her a wry smile. "I really could have used you ten years ago -do you have any idea what you could have saved me on bar bills?" Lainey nudged his shoulder and let out a light laugh. "The thing with grief Lainey, grief for someone you love or thought you might love is you are mourning what could have been as much as you are mourning what was. That will always hurt."

"Ever think of joining my side of the profession Noah?"

"Patrick asked me the same thing" he smiled. "I think I'll stick to playing with brains manually, thanks all the same."

Patrick found himself growling as he watched Robin care for Sonny. Nik walked beside him and followed his gaze. "Are you just going to stand here all day staring at her or is there even the remote chance that you might actually talk to her like a human being?"

He turned to Nikolas. "What do you care?"

Nikolas shrugged. "Robin's my friend and frankly I want her to be happy. For some reason you were making her happy at one point."

"Yeah well, we're not a good match."

"Does that mean you won't be pursuing her?"

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Because Robin is an amazing person and we share a history."

"What? You want to date her?" He was incredulous.

"Would you care if I did?"

"No" he replied quickly. "Robin is free to date whomever she wants."

"Kind of like you and Carly right?"

Patrick sank down to the ground and leaned against the lockers. "Here it comes, the lecture on what a bad person Carly is, how her and Robin fight all the time and how I should stay away from her."

"I actually could care less one way or another if you stay away from her. She is a bad person, she helped Jax kidnap my son. As for her and Robin fighting all the time, did you ever ask yourself why?"

"It's about Jason" he replied dismissively.

"So, you have no intellectual curiosity as to why a woman who is normally so even keeled and kind goes mental every time she sees Carly? Amazing you got through med school at all."

"You're a pompous ass." Patrick fired back at him.

"Maybe, but if I ever had to choose between Robin and Carly, I know who I would choose every time. Guess that leaves more Carly for you" Nikolas said before walking away.

Patrick glared at Nikolas leaving. He banged his head against the locker door. Deep down he knew the biggest appeal about Carly for him was how she drove Robin nuts. He knew the crux of their hatred centred around Jason - a nugget he couldn't quite comprehend - but he had never asked Robin once what in particular had happened between them. That wasn't his way. Keep your distance, don't get too involved had always been his mantra. Looking over, he saw Robin sitting on the floor in between Sonny and Nikolas. She was laughing and he could see from where he was that her eyes danced as she did. He loved the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed. Nikolas had turned fully to face her and she kept a soothing hand on Sonny's arm. He smirked knowingly. That posture was typical Robin - taking care of those who were important to her but not being afraid to enjoy herself. She never left anyone behind - he envied her roots. Getting up he walked closer to the group and sat on the floor near them.

"Do you remember the Bacchanalia?" Robin asked.

"How could I not? I had the most beautiful date there" he said quietly.

Robin rolled her eyes "There were plenty of gorgeous girls there Nik - you could have had your pick of any one of them"

"Yeah but none of them did for me what you did"

Patrick felt like he was going to vomit. "What? She knew what fork to use?" He wanted to kick himself for even opening his mouth.

Robin shot him a dirty look. "Well your purpose would have been to put out."

"I like sex Robin - is that so bad? And if I seem to recall, you like having sex with me."

Sonny stiffened. "You better watch yourself Patrick - I won't have you disrespecting Robin like that"

Robin squeezed Sonny's hand. "It's okay Sonny." She looked over at Patrick. "Yes I liked having sex with you until you freaked out a few weeks ago - you ended it with me, remember?"

Patrick fell silent and began to tug at his shoelace. He was embarrassed by his behaviour that night in the hospital and was embarrassed now. He had never lashed out like that at another person, at someone he dated - but he just couldn't help himself with Robin. He wanted her attention, good or bad, he wanted it. Nikolas and Robin continued their trip down memory lane until Robin excused herself to stretch her legs.

Unsure if leaving Patrick, Nikolas and Sonny together was a good idea, she walked quietly to her locker, looking at her watch. Opening her locker door, she rifled through some of the many bags of snacks she kept in there. Reaching the bag of her locker with her hand, she paused.

A cold sweat formed at the small of her back.

She had taken her meds to her lab in the morning as she planned to be there all day. The alarm on her watch was becoming more insistent with its vibration reminding her that she needed to stay on schedule. Robin sank to the bench in front of her locker.

She had no meds and no way of getting them.

Part 3

"It ironic that you're calling Patrick out on disrespecting Robin" Nikolas said quietly but firmly "because if memory serves you set the standard on that almost a decade ago"

Patrick's eyebrows shot up. Robin had never spoken much about Sonny other than how important Stone had been to him and how their grief over his death bonded them for life. She continued to refer to him as a friend and her actions earlier would indicate that she cared a great deal for him. Nikolas' accusation put a whole different spin on things. Not to mention he was grateful to have the spotlight taken off of him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Nikolas" Sonny said, pulling at his shirt collar. His forehead still damp with perspiration.

"Don't I? You and Jason hurt her so badly that she had to run all the way to Paris - run from her friends and her family. She moved across an ocean thinking that would be far enough to stop hurting."

Patrick was completely riveted by the conversation. If Jason had indeed hurt her so badly, it made her decision to return to save him all the more curious. He was struck by the notion that just when he thought he had Robin figured out, he discovered there were many more layers to her.

"Robin made a choice!" Sonny said emphatically, his voice carrying through the locker room. "She chose to do what she did and Jason made his choice and I supported him." He fidgeted with his hands. The emotions of those days were still raw to him. He had promised Stone he would take care of Robin but when push came to shove, he couldn't keep his promise and that haunted him.

"It wasn't Jason you supported" Nikolas said, shaking his head. "When is someone going to finally start telling the truth about that?"

"It was Jason" Sonny insisted. "What do you even know about it?"

"Robin was my friend then and she's my friend now. Just because you wouldn't have anything to do with her when she was in France didn't mean the rest of us stopped. We emailed and spoke on the phone and I went to visit her a few times."

Patrick was surprised to find himself slowly clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You didn't chose Jason over Robin, you and Jason chose Carly over Robin. Robin told the truth when a lie was more convenient for all of you."

"It was complicated Nikolas" Sonny's dark eyes blazing. "You don't know all the details..."

Nikolas scoffed and raised his hands. "I know that Carly lied about Michael's paternity - much as she just did about Spencer. Old habits die hard I suppose" he said bitterly. "And by lying and saying Jason was the father everyone in this town was left to believe that Jason cheated on Robin with Carly. The irony of course is that he had cheated with Carly, he just didn't get her pregnant."

Patrick's mouth fell open slightly. His cheeks flushed and a small wave of nausea washed over him. He had known that Robin and Carly were bitter enemies and knew that it somehow related to Jason but in his wildest dreams he would not have conceived of something so vile. He could not believe that he threw Carly in Robin's face. He shuddered to think of how small it must have made her feel. She surely thought that history was repeating itself. How would ever convince her to trust him if she thought he was no better than Jason? Admittedly they didn't have a committed relationship so it wouldn't be cheating but he regretted ever using Carly to get a rise out of Robin.

"Nikolas" Sonny said threateningly "that is the mother of my children you are talking about so I will trust you to tread carefully."

Nikolas shook his head. "You don't scare me Sonny. Anyone who would so easily throw away a relationship with Robin is stupid, not scary" He stared straight at Patrick as he said it.

Feeling his chest constrict, Sonny scrambled to his feet. He stalked to the door and began to pace trying to quell the urge to bust through the door.

"Was that for my benefit?" Patrick asked.

"Don't flatter yourself" Nikolas said. "Do you honestly think you're the first person to undervalue Robin? You're just the latest in a small but distinguished line of people who've treated her poorly and don't deserve her."

Patrick's eyes flashed in anger. He was furious with himself and resented Nikolas calling him on his bad behaviour. "I suppose you do deserve her - only Prince Nikolas can rescue Robin?"

Nikolas laughed bitterly. "Rescue Robin? Clearly you know nothing about her. Robin doesn't ever need to be rescued - unless it's from idiots like you."

"Careful, your feelings are showing."

"You know, you're an ass. You've lived, you've done things - you've got that dimple that makes the women around you swoon and even more than that, you have a smart gorgeous girl in love with you. Too bad you're too chicken to do anything about it."

For the second time, Patrick's mouth dropped open. "In love.." he swallowed thickly. "Who said anything about in love?"

"So you're blind too?" Nikolas fixed him with a look. "She is in love with you Patrick - of course you're in love with her but given your relative obtuseness at the moment, I suppose you don't know that either."

Patrick shook his head. "We're friends..."

"Oh really?" he said sardonically. "I don't look at my friends the way you look at her."

"You're wrong" Patrick said weakly, knowing that everything that he said was true.

"Are you enjoying being back at General Hospital?" Lainey asked Noah, still holding his hand.

He nodded. "It's given me an opportunity to get to repair my relationship with Patrick - I've been fortunate."

"I would say Patrick has been very lucky too"

Noah smiled tiredly. "I've done a lot of damage in my time Lainey and I'm not sure how lucky Patrick is as a result." He stared at the ground, lost in years of painful memories.

Lainey turned and straddled the bench to face him. "Noah." When he wouldn't look up at her, she tilted his chin towards her. "Noah, obviously you're important to Patrick - why else would have gone to all the effort of the liver transplant? He could have lost his license or his life."

"I know but I still wonder if it was all worth it" he said sadly. "Sometimes you can't make up for the pain you've caused."

No one was more surprised than Lainey to find herself cupping the side of Noah's face, letting her thumb run over his cheek. "Of course it's worth it Noah - you're worth it. Patrick loves you so much - everyone can see it."

Feeling the warmth of her skin against is, Noah pressed his cheek further against her hand before turning his face and kissing her palm. Lainey licked her lips as his soft lips sent electric shocks coursing through her body. He kissed her wrist before slowly pulling away. "That was awfully forward of me" he said softly.

She shook her head. "That was nice" she whispered. Noah extended his arm and let it rest on the top of her thigh. He traced his fingers lightly over her linen pants. Lainey threaded her fingers through his. "I think we're going to be stuck here a while."

"That doesn't seem so bad right now" Noah said huskily.

Robin continued to stare at her open locker.

How could she have been so stupid?

Standing up, she rifled through her purse one more time just to see if she left a second set of her medication in there. She knew that she hadn't - she knew her second set was at home in the cupboard beside the sink. She took several deep breaths trying to calm down. Hearing snippets of the conversation between Nikolas and Sonny did nothing to help her anxiety level. She looked at her watch and reset the alarm for two hours from now. She had a small window where she could push the envelope and made a silent promise to herself not to panic until it was absolutely necessary. Pulling an elastic from her locker, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and headed back to where Patrick and Nikolas were. She passed Sonny on her way, still pacing in front of the door. He jerked as she touched his arm.

"Are you still doing okay?" she asked softly.

Sonny spun around and was momentarily knocked breathless by her kindness. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Robin.." he started. Just by looking at her, he knew that she had heard some or all of the conversation and was aware of the uncomfortable memories it stirred up for her.

She smiled. "It's okay Sonny. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, you and I are okay."

He smiled shyly. "Thank you Robin."

She nodded. "Just keep breathing deeply Sonny." Walking past him, she saw Nikolas and Patrick sitting on the floor. "Nice to see you two playing so nicely" she said, sitting down beside Nikolas.

Both men noticed her suddenly pale complexion and the worry in her eyes. "You okay?" Patrick asked.

She nodded quickly. "Sure - just hate being locked up."

He narrowed her eyes. He knew she was lying - primarily because she was exceptionally bad at it. He had come to appreciate that Robin wouldn't admit that something was wrong until she absolutely had to. He began to chew on his lip trying to figure out what it exactly it was that was bothering her. Briefly wondering if she had overheard their conversation, he dismissed that as the reason. He knew that it was likely that she had but she was neither spoiling for a fight or looking to talk things out. It suddenly occurred to him that she was scared. He just didn't know of what. Leaning his head against the locker, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nikolas asked quietly.

"I'm fine" she reassured him. "I just hate being cooped up. Remember the time you came to Paris and it snowed so heavily were locked in my apartment for two days?"

Nikolas smiled. "That was fun - you, Brenda and I ate everything you had and when there was nothing left, we just got drunk."

Robin giggled. "I think I still have the photos of you doing your best Keith Richards impersonation."

He gasped. "You told me you destroyed those!"

"No, I told you I would think about destroying those. And I did" she said brightly. "And then I decided to keep them"

"You're a mean, mean woman."

"Guilty" she yawned.

"You tired?"

"A little."

Nikolas patted his shoulder and Robin smiled before lowering her head on it.

Worry made her tired, fighting with Patrick made her tired, fighting her feelings for Patrick made her tired. All she wanted to do was take a nap. It was only a matter of time before her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. Nikolas leaned back against the locker and closed his eyes as well.

Patrick watched them, suddenly jealous at their closeness, jealous about their history but most of all jealous that Robin was sleeping on Nikolas' shoulder and not his. Unable to watch anymore, he got up and walked to his locker, retrieving his water bottle and trail mix. Passing Sonny, who was now sitting on the floor near the door, he offered him some of the trail mix but Sonny just wordlessly shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders, Patrick returned to his spot on the floor and began to the methodically work his way through his snack. Cashews first, raisins second and sunflower seeds were always last. He didn't know how long they had been locked up but it was already bordering on several hours. He drained his water bottle and was distracted by the vibrating noise he heard as he put the bottle on the ground. Checking his beeper, he saw that it was silent. The vibration was getting more insistent but he couldn't pinpoint it.

Suddenly, he saw Robin twitch against Nikolas' shoulder and her eyes begin to flutter. His eyes were drawn to the watch on her wrist which was glowing as it vibrated. A cold sweat trickled down his back as he realized exactly what it was that Robin was afraid of.

Robin sat up and turned off her watch. Looking up, she saw Patrick staring at her. Robin held his gaze for a brief moment before looking away. She stood up slowly and stretched.

"Robin?" he asked quietly, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "I'm just going to my locker"

Patrick watched her walk away. Something was clearly not right.

Part 4

Patrick got up from the floor and stretched the kinks out of his lean body. He stared in the direction that Robin had walked and inhaling deeply, followed her.

He knew exactly where Robin's locker was, he could find it with his eyes closed. There was so much about her that he knew. She liked her coffee to be scalding hot so that she drink it slowly over a long period of time. She would eat the chocolate all around the peanut butter cup before finally biting into the peanut butter. He knew that she would chew on the inside of her cheek when she was nervous or trying to make a big decision. She sighed like a little girl in her sleep. She would go to the hospital roof to just breathe when things got to be overwhelming. She liked to melt M&Ms on her popcorn in the movies joking that salty and sweet combined was literally the best of both worlds. He knew that she hated to be taken care of but on occasion would allow him to do it. But most of all he knew that her HIV meds were literally her lifeline and that without them, she could be in real danger.

The other thing he knew was that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Ever.

He peeked around the corner of the lockers and saw her leaning her forehead against the locker door. Turning the corner, he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey" he said quietly.

Robin jumped. "Shit Patrick - every thought of wearing a bell?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I like the element of surprise."

Her mouth turned upwards. "What do you want?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No" she said quickly.

"Your watch was vibrating." He moved closer to her.

"So it was."

He nervously licked his lips. She wouldn't quite meet his eye and was fidgeting with the belt on her wrap top. "Robin, do you have your meds with you?"

"Everything is under control Patrick" she said as calmly as she could.

"Robin" he said softly. "That's not what I asked you."

"I know what you asked me" she said without looking up. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Don't."

"Can I help?"

"There's nothing that requires help."

Frustrated at her avoidance, he took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head towards him. "Robin - where are your meds?" He saw her mouth move as she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"In my lab."

Patrick closed his eyes and let out a small breath. "Well let's get one of those FBI guys to get them for you."

She shook her head. "It's no use."

"What do you mean it's no use? They can go to your lab and get them."

"Patrick if there actually is anthrax in the building there's no telling if my meds have somehow been exposed to the spores. The meds are useless right now."

"Don't you have a window - like if you take them a few hours later, you're still okay, right?" Patrick jammed his hands in his pockets.

Looking around the locker room, his eyes fell on the row of chairs against the wall and suddenly the memories of the encephalitis outbreak came rushing back. They had been working day and night and most times they were winning the battle but they lost a few along the way. He and Robin had continued to pick at each other during it, likely in an effort to keep some semblance of normalcy amidst the madness. Taking a small break in the locker room, Robin had become suddenly quiet and when Patrick couldn't get a rise from her his worst nightmare had come true. He remembered swallowing his fear as he realized that she had caught the virus. He had carried her to a private room and did whatever could be done, short of a cure. Looking at her now, pale and nervous and without her medication, his fear was a hundred times greater. When he had ended things a few weeks back, she accused him of having feelings for her but he denied it. There was no denying it now.

Robin sighed. She had hoped to avoid any conversation about her meds and Patrick was certainly the last person she wanted knowing that she was missing a dose. "That was my window" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"That was my window. I was due for my meds nearly two hours ago. My window just expired."

He licked at his lips again. "So now what?"

She shrugged. "I guess we wait for this to be over."

"But..."

She cut him off. "But nothing Patrick. There's nothing to be done unless you can somehow magically manufacture my ARVs using a shoelace, a paper clip and a stick of chewing gum."

"Robin..."

She shook her head. "Just leave me alone, would you?"

"I don't want to." His voice was quiet and now he was having difficulty meeting her gaze.

"I don't need your pity Patrick. You've made it very clear how you feel about me and it's a little hypocritical to pretend to care now just because I'm having a problem"

"It's not pity, Robin. I'm worried about you."

"Right" she said bitterly. "Are you sure I'm not just hiding behind my HIV?"

His mouth dropped open. Trying to formulate a response, the words would not come.

"Save it. This locker room isn't that big but I do think you and I can manage to say away from each other until this whole ordeal is over." Robin pulled a sweater from her locker and stalked off in the direction of the showers.

Lainey ran a hand through Noah's hair and he had closed his eyes, revelling in her touch. There hadn't been much in the way of conversation. Their unspoken attraction for each other was taking up all the space. Noah's entire body tingled as she touched his face. Swinging his leg over the bench, he sat facing her, holding her hands in his. "Lainey"

"Noah"

"I'm old enough to be your father."

"Lucky for me you're not actually my father" she smiled.

Noah grinned in response. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman" he said softly. "And I am a mess of a man who is not very good with women."

She moved forward, closer to him, on the bench. "You're not as much of a mess as you like to think you are. By claiming you're a mess or not good with women you get to hide."

His mouth formed a crooked smile. "Are you shrinking me Lainey?"

She shrugged lightly. "Can't help but state the obvious."

"I used to be a risk taker, cocky even but not anymore."

"That's not true" she said softly. "You took a risk when you came to check on me, you took a risk when you kissed my hand and you're taking a risk now." He ran his thumbs along her fingers. "Do you want to kiss me?" He nodded.

Lainey could see his nervousness but in this moment she wasn't a doctor, she was a woman finding herself unable to resist the man in front of her. "Good, because I want to..."

She never finished her sentence as Noah brought his mouth down over hers. He kissed her hard, trying to taste as much of her as he could. Lainey parted her lips, allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth and she sucked greedily on it. Letting go of her hands, his own hands traveled up her sides, grazing her breasts. He swallowed her moan as she pushed herself into his hands. Breathless they broke apart.

"You got some game" she teased, fingering her swollen lips.

"This isn't my first rodeo" he said moving his lips to her neck. The feel of his lips on her skin had Lainey hoping the lockdown would last for hours.

Patrick looked at his watch. Nikolas was asleep and Sonny was finally worn out from all his worry and leaning against the door, had closed his eyes. It had been half an hour since he had spoken to Robin and by his calculations she was nearly three hours past her scheduled dosage. He felt a tightness in his chest and figured if he was freaking out, chances are so was she. Getting up from the floor, he walked to the shower. Pulling back each curtain, he finally found her in the last stall sitting on the bench. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she was resting her head on them. He could tell by the little twitches in her breathing that she was either crying now or had been very recently.

"Robin" he said, his deep voice echoing against the tile.

"Go away Patrick" she said, not looking up.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"What?" she asked incredulously, head still on her knees.

"You asked me to leave you alone and I don't want to. I wasn't pretending to care earlier and I'm not now. I care Robin - I care about you a lot."

Part 5

Noah sucked on the soft skin of her neck as Lainey let out a small moan. She cradled the back of his head with her hand, tilting her head to give him greater access. He moved to the hollow of her neck, working his tongue in tiny circles. Lainey shivered under his touch. Emboldened by his assault on her skin, Lainey tentatively ran her hands under his scrub shirt and gasped as she traced the outline of his chest. "Noah" she said throatily. "You're hiding quite a body under these scrubs."

His cheeks flushed. Too embarrassed to speak, he undid the top three buttons of her blouse and pushed the the silk material from her shoulder and dropped a wet kiss on it.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured against her skin.

The vibration of his voice against her made her body tremble. She ran the pads of her thumbs over his nipples and leaning forward, nuzzled his neck. Running her hands down her sides, he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him. Lainey could feel the outline of his erection against her thigh. Dropping her hand between their legs, she ran her fingers over it lightly and smiled as she heard Noah's breath hitch. Noah pulled his lips from her earlobe.

"We need to stop" he said, breathless, his hands still holding her hips.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes were dark pools of desire.

Unable to resist her, Noah nipped at her bottom lip. "'Well two reasons really. I don't normally do this type of thing - I'd really like to take you on a date."

"We can go on a date after" she said, blowing lightly against his neck. Noah closed his eyes at the sensation. "What's the other reason?" she moved her lips to his ear lobe, suckling gently.

Noah groaned, unable to remember the last time he had felt so good. "I..uh...I don't have anything with me and where are we going to go?"

Letting go of his ear, Lainey cupped his face in her hands. "I have something in my locker and there is a bathroom at the opposite end of the showers."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Do you really want to do that - we can wait Lainey - you should be treated like a lady."

She smiled. "Noah - I am so incredibly attracted to you and right now, I would take you on this bench if not for the audience on the other side of lockers. Let me go to my locker and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

She closed her mouth hotly over his. "Very sure"

Robin lifted her head and Patrick was momentarily speechless at the intense vulnerability in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I care about you - a lot" he said, more confidently than he had the first time.

"You care about me?" she snorted. "Is that because you think I'm some kind of victim and you can play hero?"

He leaned up against the doorframe. "No one would ever confuse you of being a victim Robin."

"What do you want from me Patrick? I'm tired and I'm not really focused at the moment so if you could just tell me what it is you want from me I'll see if I can't give it to you."

He sat down on the bench across from hers. "I don't know" he said softly.

She wiped at her eyes. "Terrific. Because your indecisiveness is exactly what I need right now."

He banged his head against the wall. "I'm not trying to be difficult."

"Why are you even trying at all? You've made it very clear that you aren't my biggest fan. We had some good times together but obviously you don't want to be with me."

"That's not it at all" his voice was small but he held her gaze.

"Then what is it Patrick? What is it?" The exasperation was evident in her voice.

"I do want to be with you..." he sighed heavily. He knew exactly what was in his heart but just had no idea how to turn it into words.

"But no strings right? I can see how I would be the ideal no strings girl for you - I mean it's not like I'll be around forever to remind you of what could have been."

He looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying Patrick. Every day that this virus is inside of me, I am dying. One day the meds are going to stop working, and this virus, this fucking virus, is going to mutate and ravage my body. So best that you get while the getting is good and then you can move on."

His mouth dropped open. "You...you" he stammered "you think because ..." he shook his head. "Robin - why are you talking about dying?"

"Because I am!" She covered her face with her hands. "I don't have my meds Patrick - do you know what that means?" Hysteria crept into her voice.

Moving quickly, Patrick sat beside her on the bench. He tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away. Too strong for her, he finally succeeded in putting his arms around her. "It's okay Robin" he said softly.

"Get off me" she begged.

"No - you're not alone in this."

She laughed bitterly but made no move out of his embrace. "I am alone - I have been alone since the day I contracted HIV and I will be alone until I die."

"Stop talking like that Robin."

"Why?" She looked up at him. "You don't want to be with me - why would anyone else."

He groaned in frustration. "It's not you Robin, it's me."

"Great - now we're quoting book titles. Next you'll tell me that you're just not that into me?"

He tilted her chin upwards. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Enlighten me because I'm apparently very slow."

"You terrify me Scorpio. When you called me out having feelings for you, you were right - I do - I care for you, you've become important to me and it terrifies me." Robin searched his face for some kind of sign that he was joking. He stroked her face with a shaky hand. "I don't know what to do with these feelings and I don't know what I have to offer you but I have been miserable without you."

"You're only saying that because I'm sick" she sniffed.

He cupped her face with both hands. "You.are.not.sick" he said firmly. "You are going to get your meds soon and we'll get you back on schedule. You are not and will not get sick."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. It felt like all her fight had deserted her. She had only once been without her meds and the results were a near disaster. No matter how many platitudes or reassurances people wanted to give her, no one could erase the abject fear that that memory brought out in her. She was tired of the struggle, tired of trying to make everyone okay with her disease when there were days when she felt less than okay with it.

"Robin?" Patrick asked, unnerved by her quiet.

"I'm scared Patrick" she whispered.

He pulled her tightly to him. "I know" he kissed the top of her head.

His heart ached for her and he felt the pull of the strings binding them together and for the first time, he didn't feel like running.

Part 6

Nikolas eyed Sonny with disdain. "When are you going to let Emily go?"

Sonny gave him a dismissive wave. "Emily wants to be with me Nikolas - deal with it."

"Emily doesn't want to be with you Sonny she wants to save you but that's just like you isn't it? Prey on the woman who want to rescue you. It's not enough that you ensnared my aunt Alexis but you couldn't stay away from Emily - you had to try and ruin her too? And you think she's just one more possession to add to your collection."

Sonny slammed his fist into the locker behind him. "I am not ruining Emily. She loves me and I love her, not that we owe you an explanation."

"Love?" he sniffed. "What in your sad, twisted, violent life has taught you anything about love?"

Nikolas got to his feet. They had been locked up for over six hours and with nothing to do but think, he found himself obsessing over Sonny and his relationship with his ex-wife. He knew that Emily felt safe with Sonny but dealing with his bi-polar disorder and his violent lifestyle were slowly swallowing her whole. He recognized his own failings where Emily was concerned but he didn't want her to trade one bad situation for another.

"Oh" Sonny raised his eyebrows. "You cheated on her Nikolas - with my sister - you cheated on her! What kind of man does that make you?" His voice continued to rise.

"Let her go Sonny - you are going to hurt her if you haven't already."

"Let her go? Are you feeling nostalgic - want her back so you can reject her?" Sonny got to his feet and glared at Nikolas.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he said menacingly, taking a step towards Sonny.

"What?" Sonny asked, raising his hands, "You're going to fight me for her?"

"No Sonny, I'm not going to fight you for her - you're the one who resorts to violence when you feel you're losing, not me. I'm asking you to set her free - you can have your pick of any woman. Emily is not made for your world - for god's sake, you guys were shot at in a hotel room - and if you cared for her even half as much as you going around telling everybody you do, you'd let her go. Let her concentrate on med school and on meeting someone who will give her energy, not suck her dry."

"That's you I suppose?"

He shook his head. "No. I've hurt her too much to ask her to take me back but that doesn't mean I won't watch out for and step in where I feel it's warranted."

"You don't want her back?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"I never said that. But what I have learned is that sometimes the hardest thing about loving someone is letting them go."

Lainey smiled as she walked into the stall at the far end of the bathroom. Noah was already inside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. He returned Lainey's smile. The slight flush in his cheeks let her know that he was more nervous than he was letting on. "Miss me?" she asked quietly, snaking her hand around his neck. His hands went immediately to her hips.

"Lainey" he said hoarsely. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She searched his face. "Do you not want to?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "I think you are a beautiful woman and it's been a long time since I've wanted any woman the way I want you."

"I sense a but."

"But this.." he looked around the stall. "I don't want you to think that I'm that guy ..."

Lainey smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Noah, this was my idea. I don't think you are that guy. I think you are a great guy - you're incredibly sexy and I'm hugely attracted to you." She brushed her hips against his and heard his breath hitch as she came into contact with his arousal. "I don't need flowers and candles, I just need you - naked and preferably inside me."

Noah growled and claimed her lips for himself. He quickly swept his tongue in her mouth and tangled with hers. Lainey pressed her body against his, pushing him further against the wall. His hands traveled over her hips as he squeezed her ass. She ran her hands under his scrub shirt and over his chest. Arching his back from the wall he pushed himself into her hands. Taking the lead, Lainey dropped her hands and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head. Dropping her head, she dragged her tongue along his collar bone, sucking on the hollow of his neck. Noah moaned quietly as he threaded his hands through her hair. Lainey breathed in his manly scent and felt the heat pool between her legs. Her desire for him was almost overwhelming. She grazed her teeth of his nipple and lavished it with her tongue before flicking it into her mouth. He felt himself continue to harden and his scrub pants were becoming uncomfortable. It had been years since he had felt this attracted to a woman and on some level he still questioned whether or not he deserved an opportunity like this. Lifting Lainey's head, he switched positions with her and pushed her gently against the wall.

He finished unbuttoning her blouse and pushed it completely from her shoulders. Taking her ear lobe in his mouth, he sucked on it hungrily while reaching behind her to undo the button and zipper of her skirt. Letting it fall to the floor, she stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Clad only in her pale pink satin bra and matching underwear, she raised her arms over her head and smiled seductively at Noah. "Like what you see?" she asked brazenly.

Noah licked his lips, unable to find the words to express how beautiful the sight before him was. "Oh...oh my" he said finally finding his voice.

Lainey looked down at his erection poking through the top of his pants and smirked. "I think you like it."

"Lainey" he said thickly, his hand absently stroking his arousal. "You are simply perfect."

She smiled appreciatively. "You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Drake." She hitched her thumbs through her panties and began to slide them down her legs.

"Stop" Noah said throatily.

Lainey looked at him quizzically. Noah dropped to his knees in front of her and slid her panties the rest of the way down before tossing them to the side. Gently spreading her legs, Noah leaned in and dropped a kiss on her sex. Her legs trembled at the softness of his touch and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. He ran his tongue along the outline of her engorged folds and nipped lightly at the skin. Circling his thumb over her clit, he smiled as her hips came off the wall looking for more. He dipped his tongue inside her wetness and Lainey was unable to keep silent any longer.

"Oh Jesus Noah" she said huskily, spreading her legs to give him greater access. He slid two fingers inside her as he worked his mouth over her clit alternately sucking and flicking it. Lainey began to ride his hand and tore her bra off to free her breasts. She tugged at her nipples increasing the sensations coursing through her body. Pulling his head back he stared at her as she continued to touch herself while he pumped his hand in and out of her. His cock throbbed and ached to be buried hard inside her. Feeling her beginning to tighten around his hand, he removed it abruptly and stood up. She whimpered at the sudden loss of contact but smiled as he rubbed his erection against her.

Lainey undid the ties to his pants and grabbing hold of both his boxers and scrub pants pushed them down over his hips. Noah buried his head against her neck as his erection was suddenly released. Her hands closed around it immediately and began to stroke his length. Noah braced his hands on either side of her head and nipped at her shoulder as she pumped him harder. "Does it feel good?" she asked brushing her lips against his skin.

"Fuck yes" he hissed. She grazed his sensitive head with her thumb and Noah's hips bucked. "Lainey" he panted. "I want to be inside you." Keeping hold of his throbbing cock, Lainey bent down and picked up the condom that she had tucked inside her bra. Tearing it open, she rolled it over him, letting her fingers linger at his base while he twitched from the contact. Grabbing hold of her leg, he hitched it over his hip and thrust hard into her. Lainey gasped as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him.

"God Noah - " she said breathlessly. "Take me now."

It was all the encouragement he needed. He thrust inside her while palming her breasts. Lainey moved off the wall, pushing herself against him and taking him deeper. Dipping his head, he took her breast in his mouth, suckling on it as her hips met his motion for motion. Lainey threw her head back as her body trembled before giving way to her release, her knees going weak. Feeling her milking him, Noah pushed into her one last time before his climax ripped through him. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they both panted. Noah nuzzled her neck.

"I'd like to try that again" he suggested.

"Preferably in your bed" she smiled against her neck.

Patrick stroked Robin's hair, resting his head on hers. "How are you now?" he asked quietly.

She let out a deep sigh. "A little less crazy. Thanks for staying with me."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"You aren't the one who left my meds in the lab" She looked down at their hands, fingers entwined.

She felt him shake his head against hers. "That's not what I'm sorry about."

Lifting her head, she gave him a quizzical look. "Then what?"

He nervously chewed on his lip. "Since we've met, I've been accusing you of hiding behind your HIV. I kept thinking you used it as an excuse not to do things but I know now that despite all the advances in ARVs you walk a tightrope every day and it was incredibly unfair of me to dismiss what you have to deal with."

She smiled sadly. "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm trying to have a moment with you and you're cracking jokes?" he teased lightly.

"You weren't wrong Patrick - I do hide behind - you're not the only one who's scared."

Turning to sit lengthwise on the bench, he pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled against his back. "What are you afraid of?"

"Somedays? Everything" she gave a small laugh. "Patrick I'm afraid of rejection and not just romantic rejection but in my professional life as well. There are people who refuse appointments with me when they find out I have HIV despite the fact that there would be no way to contract it from me and there are people who are still convinced that touching me will result in HIV for them. Do you have any idea what it's like to not be touched?"

"No." His voice was barely audible.

"I hold on to my friends so closely because they aren't afraid of me" her voice trembled slightly. "And I close myself off to new people and new things because I'm terrified of being disappointed. Nikolas isn't afraid to hug me or let me hold his child, Sonny always kisses me hello when he sees me and my friend Brenda holds my hand sometimes just because. So when you say I hide behind my HIV, I do because too many times people have used it as a weapon against me."

Patrick's eyes stung with tears and he tightened his hold around her. "I'm not afraid to touch you Robin" he said huskily. He placed several feathery kisses along her neck. "I'm not afraid to kiss you and I have not once been afraid to have sex with you. You are beautiful and kind" he moved his lips to the other side of her neck "and stubborn and hard headed." Robin giggled. "But I want to touch you every chance I get."

She leaned her head back against his chest. "Hope is a terrible thing to dangle in front of someone."

Tilting his head and looked into her eyes. "Is that what I do?"

"That's what you are." Robin dropped her eyes. "When I'm with you, I feel completely normal and I almost forget that I have this virus inside me. But Patrick, there is nothing casual about my life and I was wrong to let you think that I could have a casual relationship with you."

He stroked her hair. "It was never casual for me either Robin" he admitted. "By the time we got stuck at the cabin I was already in deep but I didn't want to admit and I figured if I continued to be the playboy I would push you away and you would move on. That way I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings."

She smirked. "I guess we're a little more alike than we care to admit."

"I'm afraid of what I feel for you."

"Why?"

"I've seen what falling in love has done to my father and I don't want to go down that road. It nearly destroyed him."

"Falling in love doesn't always destroy Patrick. Sometimes it sustains you."

They fell into an easy silence with Patrick still keep her firmly in his arms. "How much longer do you think we'll be here?" he asked several minutes later.

"I don't know - how long have we been here?"

Patrick looked at his watch "More than six hours."

Robin sighed. "I'm hoping it's soon."

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is go with you to see Alan to get your meds and have him run some tests."

"Patrick you don't..."

"Hello? You asked me what I'm going to do and I'm telling you - no interrupting" he admonished jokingly.

"Soooorrry"

"And then, after we do that, I'm going to go to Kelly's and get two bacon cheeseburgers and chili fries."

Robin's stomach growled from hunger. "Two? You're a pig."

"If you play your cards right, I might share with you."

"I see" she smiled, feeling lighter than she had in hours. "And then?"

"And then" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm going to take you to my room and show you all the ways I like to touch you - over and over again."

Robin blushed. "Paaatrick!"

"Don't worry Scorpio I'll let you show me how you like to touch me."

She slapped his chest playfully. "Or we could both just go our separate ways and go to sleep."

"Nuh-uh. Now that I have you, I don't want to be without you."

Part 7

Noah handed Lainey her blouse and smiled as she did up the buttons.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"You're beautiful" he said simply. He loved they way her skin glowed and how soft it felt under his hands and his lips. He wanted to wrap himself around her again but not here.

Reaching her hand out she stroked his cheek. "So are you."

He kissed the palm of her hand. Feeling like he had been pulled back to life, he was almost overwhelmed by the emotions. In the decade since his wife's death, acceptance had been hard to come by but Lainey had taken him exactly as she had found him and that touched him in a way few other things had. Stepping forward he tenderly kissed her lips. "Once we get out of here, I'd like to take you back to my apartment - I mean - if you're interested."

She held on to his waist. "I'm very" she pressed her lips against his, "very interested."

"We should probably get back out there before people notice we're missing." He took her soft hand in his and led her back to where Nikolas and Sonny were sitting on the floor.

Lainey fully expected him to put some space between them as the others came in to view but was secretly pleased when he continued to hold her hand. Sonny noticed the hand holding almost immediately and looked at Lainey. She met his gaze and challenged him to say something, instead he dropped his eyes. Noah sank down on the bench and Lainey sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where are Patrick and Robin?" he asked.

Nikolas shrugged. "It's quiet so they've either made up or killed each other."

Noah smiled. "You're not my son's biggest fan, are you?" he asked.

"I actually don't have that strong of an opinion about your son but Robin is one of my oldest and most important friends. I've watched her be hurt and shattered by those who claim to love her" he glared at Sonny "and I would hate for her to add to the list of people who treat her badly."

"He really cares for her" Noah said quietly.

"It would be nice if he would show her from time to time. Robin has too much to offer to be yanked around by anyone."

"I'm not being yanked around."

Everyone turned as Robin and Patrick appeared before the group, Patrick stood behind her, his hands protectively on her hips. Noah tried hard to keep the smile from his face as he understood that his son had finally opened up to Robin about his feelings. Patrick, on the other hand, stared in shock at his father who currently had his arm around the waist of the very attractive staff psychiatrist. He raised his eyebrows but Noah would not indulge him.

"I didn't mean to offend Robin" Nikolas said, standing up. He brushed the dust from his pants.

She smiled gratefully. "You didn't. You are one of my oldest and most important friends too Nikolas and I like having you look out for me." She moved towards him and hugged him tightly.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not at the moment but I will be." Nikolas kissed her on the cheek before she moved back to Patrick. He closed his arms around her waist and held her against his body. She let the warmth from him wash over her and continue to soothe her. She had given him every chance to walk away and he hadn't, instead he had been unflinchingly honest about his feelings and his confusion. They were beginning a new chapter together. "Are you doing okay Sonny?" Robin asked.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine sweetheart."

She nodded. "You're a tough one."

"So are you."

All of them turned as the door to the locker room opened. Sonny scrambled to his feet and lurched forward. He had been barely hanging on during the lockdown. Fighting with Nikolas had in fact been a good distraction for him but the reality of being stuck somewhere that he couldn't leave paralysed him for minutes at a time. He wanted to run outside and breathe the fresh air, he wanted to go home and open all the doors and windows. He gratefully took Robin's proffered hand. She squeezed it offering him her support.

"Good evening, thank you for your patience." Agent Morrow said. "The threat has been contained and you are now free to go."

"What?" Patrick asked incredulously. "That's it? Was there actually anthrax?"

"I'm sorry but that's classified and I'm not in a position to comment. You'll need to sign the sign out sheet as you exit but other than that you're done. I appreciate your cooperation."

"Cooperation implies we had a choice" Patrick seethed. "Do you have any idea what we've been through..."

Robin closed her hand over his. "It's okay Patrick, it's done. Besides I think I was promised a bacon cheeseburger."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes bossy boots."

Sonny made a bee line for the door, desperate to get out. He stopped only long enough to kiss Robin on the cheek. "I'll see you soon sweetheart."

"Bye Sonny" she smiled.

Patrick found himself smiling at the mobster as well. His conversation with Robin opened his eyes to what the people in her life bring to her and his simple act of kissing her on the cheek was a lifeline for her. He knew that while he would never understand Sonny Corinthos, he was grateful that he continued to show Robin how much she meant to him.

Nikolas touched Robin's arm. "Raincheque on lunch?" he asked.

Robin smiled at him. "Yes - absolutely. Maybe even with Spencer?"

"He'd like that almost as much as I will." He nodded at Patrick. "Dr. Drake."

"Nikolas.

"So sport, I guess I owe you and Robin a lunch at the Metrocourt."

"Or an explanation."

"Explanation?" Noah asked standing up, holding Lainey's hand.

Patrick looked at their joined hands. "Care to enlighten me on anything?" he asked, grinning.

"Nope - not in the least." He smiled. "Are you both okay?"

Robin nodded. "We're fine." She caught Lainey's eye and winked. Lainey grinned in response.

"Well then, I'll talk to you later." He led Lainey to the door as she waved to Robin.

Robin turned and looked at Patrick. "Are you okay?"

He ran his hand over his mouth. "My father was...holding hands with Lainey - and he was smiling - my father almost never smiles."

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Couple?" he stammered. "That would ...it would mean...my father...dating...sex...oh god, I think I need to sit down" he sank to the bench.

Robin ran her hands through his hair. "Your dad is an attractive man, why shouldn't he date?"

"But Lainey? Lainey is like, 20 years younger than he is."

"Then lucky Lainey" she teased. "She's got an experienced man who knows his way around..."

Patrick put his fingers to her lips. "Do not finish that sentence. I am a fragile boy who does not want to think about my father having sex."

"What do you want to think about?" she asked suggestively.

He looked up at her and ran his hand along her hip. "How much I like to touch you. Let's go see Alan, get some dinner and then go back to my place."

"I have a better idea" she said, her eyes hooding over with desire. "Let's go see Alan, go back to your place and if we're hungry later we can order room service."

Nodding happily, Patrick took her hand as they left in search of Alan.

The meeting with Alan had been short. He had drawn some blood as a precaution but reassured her that because she had not missed a single dose in years, there was little concern about having missed the dose while stuck in the locker room. He called in a refill of her meds to the hospital pharmacy and they picked them up on their way back to Patrick's hotel room.

Pouring her a glass of water, he sat down beside her on the couch as she took the make up dose to get back on track. Despite their earlier honesty, Robin was suddenly self conscious about taking her meds in front of him. In the times they had been together, she had, for the most part, taken them out of his sight. Stroking her shoulder, he felt the tension in her body.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing" she shook her head.

"We've been out of the locker room for less than two hours and you're already shutting down" he said in frustration.

Robin let out a long sigh. "I'm not shutting down" she said, putting the glass on the table. "But I'm not going to hold you to what you said either."

Patrick stood up quickly. "What? Do you think I was lying or something?" his voice echoed the hurt he felt.

"I don't think you were lying" she said softly. "But now that we're free, you may be wishing you hadn't been as forthcoming - I'm giving you an out."

"No you're not - you're giving you an out - I have never, not once asked for an out with you Robin - you're the one who keeps running." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I care for you and I don't know how to be any clearer than that."

"You were trying to comfort me.." she started.

"Comfort you? Why is it you think so little of me?"

"I don't think so little of you, it's just..."

Patrick paced frantically in front of the couch. Robin had changed so much about his life that he couldn't conceive of not having her in it but he didn't know how to make her understand. "It's just what? I'm a frat boy, a playboy - an arrogant soulless jerk who has no feelings? Because I have feelings Robin - real feelings!"

"Patrick, I don't mean to..."

"Real feelings - feelings that I haven't had for anyone in my entire life but you're telling me that I can walk away - how can I walk away Robin? Tell me that? How can I walk away when I'm in LOVE with you?!"

Robin froze, her mouth hanging open. "Wh...wha...what did you say?"

Patrick rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. Not experienced in declarations of love, he was pretty sure that yelling it at someone was not the most romantic way to do it. "I said I'm in love with you" he said quietly.

Robin's eyes were wide with shock. "When did this happen?" she asked, swallowing thickly.

"When?" he asked in confusion "Like what day? I don't know. It happened when I realized that I knew you took your coffee with two sugars and you like the milk heated, like a cafe con leche, it happened when I would seek you out just to annoy you, it happened when I got insanely jealous when I saw you hugging Cassadine, it happened when I couldn't get enough of your body and it happened when I realized that you are the first person I want to talk to when I get up in the morning and the last person I want to talk to when I go to bed. For the first time in my life I am in love and I am in love with you Robin Scorpio."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked. She was stunned by his declaration but was overwhelmed by the desire to touch him.

"I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to stop pushing me away."

"I think I can do that" she said walking towards him.

Snaking her hands around the back of his neck, she pulled his mouth down to hers, capturing it hotly. A small moan escaped from Patrick's mouth as she sucked hungrily on his tongue. His hands slid down her sides and underneath her scrub top. He palmed her breasts over her bra and Robin pushed herself further in to his hands, aching for him to touch her more. Robin grabbed at his belt buckle and pulled him even closer. She bit her bottom lip his arousal pressed against her. He began to assault her neck, working his tongue in small circles along her skin, Robin tilted her head to the side, giving him greater access. Grabbing hold of the hem of her shirt he pulled it over her head and stared wondrously at her, tracing his fingers over the white lace of her bra. Reaching one hand behind her, he unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Still holding on to his belt, Robin traced her hand over his arousal and smiled at she felt it strain against his pants. She began to stroke it lightly and Patrick jerked his hips in response.

"Robin" he hissed.

Her hands made fast work of his belt, button and zipper. She pushed his pants and black boxer over his hips and he stepped out them, leaving them where they lay. His need for her grew feverishly and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. Robin wrapped her legs around him, slowly grinding his hips against his erection. Patrick gasped as he felt her wetness seep through her panties against him. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled her scrub pants from her legs. Her white lace boy shorts did little to disguise the dampness between her legs. Robin spread her legs as Patrick kissed his way to her hot centre. Pushing her panties to the side, he traced his fingers along her swollen slit. "Oh Robin" he whispered as he felt her wetness. Her body was so responsive to his touch and it only turned him on further. He kissed his way back towards her lips and heard her moan as he slid two fingers inside. "I love touching you" he said.

Robin bucked against his hand, begging him to go deeper as he worked his long fingers inside her. She moved her mouth over his, fiery with desire. Her hands ran down his chest as she tweaked his nipples causing him to sigh into her mouth. Lowering her hands, she took his arousal in her hands and began to stroke him fervently. He let go of her mouth as he was rendered incoherent by the feel of her tiny hands wrapped around him. Removing her hands, he pulled her panties over her hips. "I can't wait any longer Robin" he panted.

She smiled seductively. "Me either"

Patrick growled as he reached into his bedside table and retrieved a condom. His hands shook slightly as he tore the packet open. Robin took the condom from him and sheathed him. Lowering her head, she took him in her mouth and worked her tongue around his sensitive head. Patrick felt himself tighten, desire coursing through him. He pulled her back up and pushed her against the pillows. Kneeling before her, he pushed her legs apart and ran his thumb over the tight bundle of nerves just above her swollen slight. Positioning himself at her entrance, he moved in swift movement, causing them both to gasp. He lay still inside her for a moment. He had almost forgotten how amazing she felt. She urged him on, her hips undulating in response to him. He began to thrust harder, feeling so close to coming apart. She possessed him in a way that no other woman had. His stomach tightened as his climax threatened. She bucked her hips against his, her walls clenching around him.

"Open your eyes Robin" he said insistently "Look at me"

Robin locked eyes with him as he came hard against her. His name tore from her lips as wave after wave of her climax washed over her. He collapsed against her, breathless. Rolling to his side, Robin moved with him. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He had declared his love for her and instead of the world crashing around as he had always thought it would, it had opened further to him. She traced her fingertips over his heart and knew in that moment that she never wanted to be apart from him again.

"Patrick?" she asked quietly.

"Not quite ready for round two Scorpio" he teased, his eyes still closed.

"I love you" she said.

His eyes flew open. "Pardon?"

"I'm in love with you too - I love you."

He smiled, pressing his lips against hers. "Say it again."

"I love you" she giggled.

He wrapped her in his arms. Two people who had spent a lifetime running had finally found a reason to stand still - they had found each other.


End file.
